scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Case for the Birds
A Case for the Birds is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang go to the Animal Museum. All is going well! But, the gang encounters a giant bird in the Birds Room! Synopsis The gang arrives at the Animal Museum. They meet Paul the Rare Parrot. Paul can say what he wants. A ton of people want him, but Paul is not a pet. Paul flies out of sight. The gang enters the Birds Room. Inside, they meet Brandon. He wants Paul. Brandon explains a giant bird has been rampaging through the Birds Room every night. Brandon remembers last night. A giant bird is rampaging through the Birds Room. It grabs somebody that wants Paul and flies away. It turns out; Brandon has been explaining this to the gang. Brandon walks into another room. Fred says Brandon could be trying to kidnap everybody else who wants Paul, and then steal him. Velma agrees with Fred. The gang splits up. Shaggy and Scooby will search the Parrot Section and Fred and the girls will search the Falcon Section. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching the Parrot Section. They see Parrots in glass cases with air-holes all around the room. There is a computer with information about parrots. Shaggy starts reading it to Scooby. Scooby is playing with a parrot at the same time. The parrot growls at him. Scooby runs to Shaggy. He explains what happened. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the Falcon Section. It is the same kind of room as the Parrot Section. It is getting late. Velma discovers an odd photo. She pockets it. Velma says they just need a few more clues. It is only a few minutes until nighttime. Velma says they should meet up with Scooby and Shaggy. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in the Parrots Section. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter. They say the giant bird should come any minute. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. A woman enters the room. Her name is Alyssa. She wants Paul. Alyssa leaves. Soon, the gang is exploring the main area of the Birds Room. Fred hears something coming from the Snakes Room. They enter the Snakes Room. It is empty. The gang heads back to the Birds Room. They see Brandon creeping around. He walks out of the room. Fred says Brandon must be the culprit. Soon, the gang is in the Blue Jays Section. Velma is reading about the bird. Scooby is playing with a blue jay. The gang hears something coming from the Owls Section. They start walking there. Shaggy says it sounded like the noise was from the Parrot Section. At the Parrot Section, the gang sees the giant bird. It rampages around. The giant bird grabs Alyssa. He flies off. Fred says it's diffidently Brandon. He decides to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure the giant bird into the Snakes Room. Fred and the girls will do the rest. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. Fred offers them a pet bird. Scooby and Shaggy still won't do it. Velma offers them each a Scooby Snack. Scooby and Shaggy still won't do it. Fred offers them each two Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy still won't do the job. Soon, the cowards are offered each a box of Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy agree to do it. They go off to search for the giant bird. The giant bird appears. Scooby and Shaggy lure him into the Snakes Room. Daphne and Velma tie the bird to the ground. They climb the stairs and help Fred pull off the mask. The bird is Paul the Rare Parrot. He wanted to escape the people who wanted him. The police come and arrest Paul the Parrot. The episode ends with the gang driving off. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Giant Bird Suspects Culprits Locations *Animal Museum **Snakes Room **Birds Room ***Parrot Section ***Falcon Section ***Blue Jays Section Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff